The Rules of Organization XIII
by QueenOfTheBaka
Summary: Roxas is the new member of Organization XIII and meets a certain girl... Namixas, Zemyx. Rated T due to language and nicknames
1. Meeting

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting**

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he'd joined Organization XIII and Roxas was already bored. Sure he'd made a few friends, like Axel, he was number VIII in the Organization. Thus making him superior to Roxas, who was number XIII. He'd also met Demyx and Zexion, the two of them were a couple and never seemed to be apart. Demyx was IX and Zexion was VI. Roxas enjoined their company, but felt like he was still missing something.

When Axel was taking Roxas through the castle on his first day, they walked past one room, without Axel even seeming to notice.

"Axel, you skipped a room." Roxas said, pointing at the big door.

"Oh, that's just her room, she's nothing special man, I promise, you'll have to see her soon anyway, so don't worry about it." Axel said, before he continued down the hall.

Roxas was now standing infront of that same room. He'd been told by Xemnas, the Organization's superior, to see the girl who lived in the mysterious room. Axel said that they all had to when they first joined, so that she could use her power to make sure that what ever stories they'd told about their past were true. But Roxas couldn't remember his past, so he'd spent the past few weeks going through various experiments that Vexen, number IV in the organization, had performed to try to get Roxas' memories to return. None of the experiments worked, so he was here to also discover about his past. The blond boy raised his fist and hit it against the door. A few moments later, a petite girl opened it. When Roxas saw her, he felt blood rush to his face. She giggled, and also blushed, before stepping back so Roxas could enter her room.

"So you're the newbie. I'm Naminé, I'm not an official member of the organization, but I've been here for a while." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Please sit." Naminé patted a chair for him to sit on.

She sat on a chair across from his and began drawing in a big brown notebook.

"What're you drawing?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Your memories." She responded.

They sat in silence, Naminé flipped two pages before she stopped, and looked at Roxas with worried eyes.

"What?" Roxas asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You're other half, he's Sora. The keyblade master." Naminé muttered in shock.

"Really? So that's why I have the keyblade."

"Roxas, do you know how much work Organization XIII is going to put you through because of this?"

"No, what can you see the future? Is something bad gonna happen?"

"I can't see the future, but I can guess. You're powers are going to end up getting you into danger, I can feel it."

She blushed and began drawing again. They were quiet for a long time again.

_"Why does she care if I'm in danger? Do I know her? What's with this girl?" _Roxas thought.

He looked up and saw that the blond girl had passed out. She was on a second notebook and on the fifth page of it.

"Wow, lots of drawing. I might as well let her sleep." Roxas whispered.

He turned to leave, but felt something stab in his chest. He sighed, and went back to the table. He gently took the notebook and pencil from the girl's hands and put them on the table. Then he picked her up, and put her down on her bed. Roxas pulled the sheets over Naminé, before standing up straight. He sighed as he looked at her.

"You must go through a lot. Good night, Naminé." He said, before leaving her room.


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 2:**

**Feelings**

Naminé woke when the sun would be rising, that is if this world had a sun. She stretched slightly, and looked around, noticing that she'd mysteriously wound up in her bed. She thought back to the night before, and the last thing she remembered was drawing out one of Roxas' memories. She blushed.

_"Did he put me in my bed?" _She wondered in her head.

She heard a knock on the door and got up quickly, fixing her hair as she walked. Naminé opened her door to see a boy with spiky blond hair smiling at her.

"G'morning! Did you have a nice sleep?" Roxas said sweetly.

"What're you doing here so early?" She asked.

"Well, you fell asleep while you were drawing last night, and I didn't know if you were finished or not, so I came by early. It'll be our little secret that we needed more time for you to finish, if you do need more time that is."

"You're a morning person aren't you." Naminé guessed.

"Yep. I guess I get it from Sora." Roxas smiled.

"Well c'mon, I'll finish drawing your memories." She giggled.

They sat in the same seats as the night before and this time Roxas was drawing a little too, they were just random little doodles to help pass the time. After about an hour, the silence was killing him.

"Hey Naminé, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's up?" Naminé responded.

"Who's your other half?" He hedged.

"Mine? Her name's Kairi." Naminé answered simply.

Roxas got up, and stepped behind Naminé to see what she was drawing.

"Kairi... Is that her?" Roxas asked pointing at a red haired girl in the drawing Naminé was making.

"Yeah, you remember her?" Naminé asked.

"A little. That's Riku, right?" Roxas was now pointing at a boy with long silver hair.

Naminé nodded.

"Sora?" Roxas asked, his finger pointing out a boy with spiky brunette hair.

"Yeah, basically you." Naminé told.

"These drawings look familiar, but I don't feel like they're my memories, it's weird." Roxas said.

"That's the way I felt when I drew out my memories for the first time." Naminé agreed.

Roxas looked at the table and saw a drawing that stood out to him. It was Kairi sitting infront of a rock wall, she had a white rock in her hand and there was a drawing on the wall. The drawing in the drawing was of a boy and a girl, and they were giving eachother stars. A tear slid down Roxas' cheek, he had no idea why.

"Naminé, this isn't one of my memories is it?" Roxas asked, pointing at the picture in his hand.

"No, it's one of Kairi's. When she got back to her home she found that drawing. When her and Sora were little, they drew eachother on the wall. And before they were going to leave to explore other worlds, Sora drew his arm giving Kairi a paopu fruit. When she saw it, she finished it by adding her arm giving Sora a fruit." Naminé explained.

"So they love eachother, but don't know how to say it?" Roxas suggested.

"Yes."

Naminé then returned to her current drawing. Roxas put down the drawing and thought for a moment.

"So Naminé, since nobodies can remember feelings, is it possible that... that we could fall in love?" Roxas was blushing madly as he spoke.

Naminé was looking up at him, before she too began to blush, "I-I guess."

Naminé began to draw again, until Roxas took the notebook off her lap. He grabbed her hands and pulled her onto her feet, then he pecked her lips gently with his. He then pulled her into a tight embrace and began kissing her passionately. Naminé kissed him back, and put her hand on the back of his head to hold him even closer. Roxas began to bite gently on Naminé's lower lip until she opened her mouth. Their toungues then began to explore eachother's mouths. Naminé had to pull away to breathe, but that didn't last long, she threw herself back at him and began kissing him again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE??!!??" An angry voice boomed.

Roxas and Naminé pulled their mouths apart with wide eyes. The man standing in the doorway had long blue hair and and X shaped scar on his upper nose. This was Saix, he was number VII in the organization, and Xemnas' right hand man. Only now did the two blonds notice that Roxas' cloak was half way off, and the straps of Naminé's dress had fallen off her shoulders. They jumped away from eachother, blushing. Naminé got on her knees and looked at number VII.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line." Naminé shook as she spoke.

"So this was your fault?" Saix asked.

"Yes." Naminé lied.

Saix stomped over, and in one movement pushed Roxas to the ground and grabbed Naminé by the hair. The girl screamed quietly as Saix pulled her back to her feet.

"The superior will hear about this, you know you're not supposed to pretend like you have a heart." Saix shook the blond girl causing a few tears to fall from her eyes.

"Stop it!" Roxas yelled.

Saix turned on the blond boy, Roxas had oblivion out and was pointing it at Saix. Naminé was looking at the boy with wide, scared eyes.

"Superior will give both of you hell if you even touch me, or any member superior to you." Saix put his hand on the tip of the key and pushed it away.

"Roxas get out of here, you're only making things worse, I'll be fine, I'm used to this, just go before you get hurt." Naminé said.

"You'd better listen to her." Saix growled.

Roxas stared at her with confused and hurt eyes.

"But Naminé." Roxas said.

"Go now!" She yelled.

Roxas zipped up his coat and ran out the door. Tears were pouring out of his eyes. His vision was soon blury, but he kept running. Eventually, he saw a bright red blur.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" The blur asked in Axel's voice.

Roxas threw himself into his older companion's chest and cried his soul out.

"Dude, what is it?" Axel asked.

"He's gonna kill her, it's all my fault. He's gonna hurt her Axel!" Roxas cried.

"Who? What're you talking about?" Axel sounded confused.

"Saix! He's gonna kill Naminé! I got her in trouble, she's going to get hurt because of me!" Roxas explained, his tears now more frequent.

"Naminé?" Axel pulled Roxas into his bedroom and pushed him onto the bed.

Axel locked his door and pulled a chair up next to Roxas.

"Tell me what happened Roxas." Axel said.

"Last night Naminé fell asleep while she was drawing my memories, so I went back to her room this morning so she could finish. Then she told me our original selves knew eachother, and that they secretly had feelings for eachother. Then I... I kissed her, it was the most amazing thing in my life, but Saix came and began yelling at her. She lied and said that she kissed me. Then Saix began to threaten us, and she told me to run, so I did since I'm such a wimp." Roxas began to cry again when he was done telling the story.

"You kissed her?!" Axel sounded mad and worried.

"Yes, why is it such a crime, Demyx and Zexion-" Roxas was cut off due to Axel's hand covering his mouth.

"Roxas, one of the rules of the organization is that we don't act like we have hearts. You haven't seen Demyx and Zexion around other people, you and I are the only ones that know about their relationship, if Mansex knew he'd decapitate both of them. Not only were you seen kissing someone, but it was Naminé. Mansex doesn't even let Naminé leave her room because she's different. She has feelings Roxas, real feelings. Vexen told me that he doesn't think she's even a nobody, he thinks she's her own species." Axel removed his hand from Roxas' mouth, but it didn't seem like Roxas could speak.

"Axel! Axel!" A voice said through Axel's door, while it was being knocked on.

"Hang on Demyx!" Axel said before he went to open the door.

Roxas leaned back into the head of Axel's bed trying to take it all in.

"Naminé's gone!" Demyx said when Axel opened the door.

"What?!" Roxas and Axel yelled together.

"I was going to bring her breakfast and she didn't answer the door, it was unlocked so I went inside to see if she was O.K and... c'mon I'll show you." Demyx grabbed Axel's wrist and dragged him through the hall to Naminé's room, with Roxas hot on their heels.

They ran through the door and saw that her desk was flipped over. Roxas' eyes grew wide with worry and he began to run around the room.

"She's not here, I looked all over before I came to you guys." Demyx informed.

"Demyx, Axel, Roxas, there's a meeting down stairs in five minutes. Everyone is required to come." Zexion informed them from the door.

"We'll be there." Axel nodded.

Roxas wondered why Demyx didn't go and lean on Zexion for comfort, then he saw the other members of Organization XIII passing by and his curiosity was erased.

"Let's get going." Axel said to the boy with a mullet, and the boy with blond spikes.

"Roxas, what is it?" Demyx asked innocently.

"I hate this stupid organization." Roxas said, as a tear slid down his cheek.


	3. Punishment

**Chapter 3:**

**Punishment**

Roxas was sitting in his very tall seat waiting for the meeting to begin. He saw that Zexion was reading out of his huge book that was normally his weapon. He wondered what kind of book that could be. He then looked to Zexion's right and saw that Saix still wasn't here, nor was the superior.

_"Why are they taking so long to get here? Can't we just get this thing over with?" _Roxas thought impatiently.

Finally, Xemnasappeared. Followed by Saix. Roxas glared at them angrily.

"This meeting is to inform all members of this fine Organization of a new project that will be taking place very soon. The keyblade master is on the move and it's time that we acted. We will be sending six of our members to Castle Oblivion to make sure that the keybearer and his companions come to us. VII will now read off the list of who we've decided to send." Xemnas announced.

"When I call your number please come to the floor." Saix called, "In the castle's basement we will send numbers IV, V, and VI. In the castle's main floor and above numbers VIII, XI, and XII will watch over things."

Now Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene were standing before the other part of the organization.

"We will also be sending Naminé to help with the plans we have for you six. Dismissed." Xemnas said.

"XIII, please come down here." Saix said with a furious fire in his eyes.

Roxas then appeared before the two men.

"Axel, this is private." Xemnas said to number VIII.

Axel nodded and opened a dark portal behind himself, looking at Roxas worriedly as he left.

"Yes, Superior?" Roxas said innocently.

"Your punishment for what I have been informed happened this morning, is that you will not go to Castle Oblivion, you will stay here and be sent on small missions of your own from time to time." Xemnas said properly.

"And Naminé?" Roxas asked.

"She will be forced to erase all of her memories of you, you have until tomorrow before she will take away her memories. After that happens, you are not to go to her room again, are we clear?" Xemnas told with a gleam in his eye that would terrify anyone, whether they had a heart or not.

Roxas cleared his throat, "I understand."

"You're dismissed." Xemnas said, before he and Saix disappeared.

Roxas fell to his knees with his hand on his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he didn't think he would get Naminé taken out of his life so soon. He felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked he saw Demyx.

"Don't worry, it'll be O.K, we'll both just have to keep pushing foreward." Demyx said with a smile.

"You're right." Roxas said, getting to his feet.

"You should go see Nami while you still can." Demyx suggested.

"Yeah, see you soon." Roxas said with a smile, before walking through a portal he opened.

* * *

Roxas knocked on the familiar door, and it swung open quickly, revealing Naminé. She had tears in her eyes and bandages on her face and arms.

"Roxas!" She said with relief, throwing herself into Roxas' arms.

He lifted her up slightly and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry Roxas, this is all my fault!" Naminé cried into his chest.

"It's not your fault, I just got to curious for my own good. Why do you have so many band-aids on?" Roxas put his thumb gently on one of the ones on her face.

"The band-aids don't matter." She said, not looking him in the eye.

"Naminé! Yes they do! What happened?" Roxas held her face up so she had to look at him.

"Saix was really mad, you're lucky you left when you did." She answered.

"Naminé, I'm so sorry, I should have protected you! I was worried this would happen." He held her close.

"Roxas, stop thinking about the past, we don't have that long left." She said into his chest.

"Right, what do you wanna do?" Roxas asked.

"Doesn't matter to me, I won't remember it anyway. You decide." She said sweetly.

"Let's go for a walk, you don't seem to ever leave this room, it'll be nice." Roxas said with a smile.

"I don't leave because I'm not allowed to." She said with a small smile.

"Well we already broke the rules, c'mon it'll be great." Roxas opened a portal and walked Naminé through it.


	4. Sunset

**Chapter 4:**

**Sunset**

When they got through the portal, they were on Sunset Hill in Twilight Town.

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled.

"C'mon, it's pretty right?" Roxas said, pointing at the view of the ocean.

Naminé looked and smiled, "Yes, but what if Xemnas finds out?"

"I don't think Mansex honestly cares to much, and we'll be back before tomorrow, so just relax." Roxas pulled Naminé into another hug and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Why do you have to be so damn convincing?" Naminé wondered.

"Oh am I really?" Roxas laughed, before kissing Naminé's forehead gently.

They then walked down the hill with their hands held tightly together. They saw the subway tunnel and began walking through it.

"So, do you wanna play a game?" Naminé asked.

"What kind of game?" Roxas wondered.

"20 questions. I ask you a question, you answer, then you ask me a question." Naminé explained.

"O.K, go." Roxas smiled.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Black. Your's?" Roxas replied.

"White. O.K... Who brought you to the organization?" Naminé added.

"I think it was Xemnas, I'm not sure actually." Roxas answered, remembering that the man who'd found him resembled Xemnas, but he wasn't sure that it was him.

The questions went on until they were out of the tunnel, they then heard the huge clock that was above the train station chime, letting the whole town know that it was now 8:00, even though it still looked as if it were only 6:00.

"Wow, we should really head back." Naminé said, looking over to the clock tower.

"O.K." Roxas opened a portal and they walked through, ending up back in Naminé's room.

Naminé sat on her bed and took off her shoes.

"I haven't walked for so long in a long time, it was nice. Thanks, Roxas." She smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back.

Roxas sat down next to the girl and held her again. She leaned on him and wrapped her hand around his free one.

"I'm not ready yet." She said quietly.

"Ready for what?" Roxas wondered.

"To forget, I know it won't bother me after it happens, but I don't want to have this as a blank in my mind." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Naminé." Roxas said, he rubbed her shoulder with the hand that was attatched to the arm holding her.

Naminé then sat up, and put her lips on Roxas'. She pulled away, and caressed his cheek gently. He smiled at her and put one of his hands in her hair.

"Naminé, I know that I haven't known you for very long. But, I want to tell you how much I love you. The only problem is, I can't really put it into words." He said sweetly.

"Roxas, I love you too, that's why you have to promise me." She replied.

"O.K, what do you want me to promise?" Roxas questioned.

"Promise, that we'll see eachother again, whether we remember eachother or not." She blushed.

"I promise." He kissed her gently.

* * *

Roxas woke before Naminé, he walked over to her bed and knelt next to it. He placed his head on her pillow, and moved her bangs so he could see her face. He smiled when he did.

"Beautiful." Roxas whispered.

He watched her as she slept, sometimes she'd snore, other times she'd murmur something he didn't quite understand, Roxas thought it was cute. Eventually, Naminé woke up. She saw Roxas smiling at her and blushed.

"Did you sleep there?" She asked.

"Nah, I was on your couch." He grinned.

"I'm sorry, I should have let you sleep here, with me on the couch." She said.

"It's fine, you fell asleep first anyway." Roxas shrugged.

She smiled and closed her eyes like she was going back to sleep. Roxas leaned forward and kissed her head.

"C'mon, we don't have that long left." Roxas said sadly.

Naminé grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed next to her. He laughed quietly, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You get five minutes." He teased.

She groaned in response and buried her face in his chest. There was a knock on the door and Naminé groaned again.

"I'll get it." Roxas whispered.

He got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Saix.

"It's time." He said simply.

"O.K. Can we have some time to say goodbye?" Roxas sounded heart broken, which he was.

"Ten minutes." Saix responded.

"Thank you." Roxas closed te door and walked back over to Naminé.

She was standing up now, and looked like she would cry any second now.

"I'm still not ready." She choked out.

"I know, me neither. But we have our promise." Roxas said.

She circled her arms around him and cried into Roxas' shoulder. Roxas did his best to hold back his tears. She looked up at him and kissed him again. This made his tears escape, he pulled her as close as possible and tried to stop crying. Naminé put her hand on Roxas' chest and her lips smiled against his.

"What is it?" Roxas asked after he, reluctantly, pulled away from her.

"You have a heart." She whispered.

"No I d-" He was cut off by amazement when he felt it for himself, since Naminé had put his hand over his heart.

"I have one too." She whispered, moving his hand to her chest.

"We shouldn't say anything." He suggested, before kissing her again.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Time's up, I'm coming in." Saix called.

When Saix entered the room, Roxas and Naminé had already wiped away their tears.

"XIII, it's time for you to go now." Saix said.

Roxas nodded, and touched Naminé's arm before leaving. When he got to his room, tears began to flow gently again.


	5. Remembering

**Chapter 5:**

**Remembering**

"Morning!" The brunette girl with an orange shirt called.

She and the boy in red then froze.

"Huh...?" Roxas said.

He began to run down the hill, then a blond girl appeared and he stopped running.

"Hello, Roxas." The unfamiliar girl said sweetly.

"Hi..." Roxas responded.

The strange girl began to look around.

"And you are..." He stopped when her hand went up to his face.

"I wanted to meet you at least once." She said, putting her hands together.

"Me?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, you." She replied.

She then turned to leave.

Pence and Olette began walking again.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping." Pence said in an almost disgusted tone.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Olette asked.

"Um, uhh, wait... did you just see that...?" Roxas asked.

"He's stalling..." Pence sighed as Roxas walked past him.

"Very well, then. We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?" Olette said with her hand on her hip.

'Y-Yeah." Roxas responded as Pence and Olette ran off.

"Did she go to that haunted mansion?" Roxas wondered.

He began to walk in the direction she'd gone in. He wondered why he felt so sad when she'd said she wanted to meet him. It was like he knew her, but he didn't remember ever seeing her before then. Then he saw her again, in the distance. He started running to her. he saw the hole in the wall that led to the old mansion.

"Huh?" He said when she wasn't in the forest.

Darkness appeared infront of him. then strange silver creatures came out of no where. Ine of them grabbed Roxas' left wrist.

"Lemme go!" He yelled before running away.

He got to the sandlot where he ran into Seifer and his gang.

"Hey, chicken wuss." Seifer called.

Roxas stopped and three of the creatures came into view.

"Who's that?" Fuu wondered.

"I dunno, but they've already crossed the line!" Seifer said angrily.

"Find a weapon!" He growled at Roxas.

They tried to fight off the creatures, but to no avail.

"Not good..." Roxas grunted.

Then Seifer and his gang froze.

"Roxas! Use the Keyblade!" A girl called.

Roxas looked around and saw that it was the blond girl from before.

* * *

Later Roxas had been fighting a huge creature, when darkness surrounded him. He tried to make it go away, but couldn't. He lifted up his hand hoping that someone would grab it. A small pale hand grabbed his wrist and light surrounded them.

Roxas was then standing in a white room, and the blond girl was sitting on a part of the wall that was sticking out. He opened his mouth to talk, but she put her finger infront of her mouth to tell him to shush.

"My name is Naminé." She stated, "Roxas... Do you remember your true name?"

Aman in a black coat grabbed Naminé's arm.

"Say no more, Naminé." The man said.

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..." Naminé was cut off by the man.

"It's best he doesn't know the truth." The man said.

Roxas then remembered where he'd seen the man before.

"Hey! You're that pickpocket!" Roxas yelled.

The man held out his hand and a dark circle appeared behind Roxas. Roxas walked away from it, only to be pushed in by the man in black.

"Riku! Why couldn't I tell him?" Naminé yelled.

"It would have made things harder for us." Riku responded.

Naminé then opened her own portal and stepped through it angrily.

* * *

Roxas was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

_"Roxas..."_ He remembered the blond girl say, he felt his heart race when he tough about her.

"Why do I feel like she's so special to me?" Roxas asked himself.

_"But if no one tells him Roxas will..._" Roxas remembered.

"I will what? What was she trying to say?" Roxas put his fingers on his temples.

_"I wanted to meet you at least once."_

Roxas blushed when he thought about that, but it also broke his heart. It felt as if, he wanted her to recognize him, not say that she was meeting him for the first time.

"I'll find her tomorrow, then I'll set things straight." Roxas thought, before falling asleep.


	6. Together

**Chapter 6:**

**Together**

Roxas and Naminé sat on the beach together, looking at the setting sun.

"I love sunsets. They're beautiful." Naminé sighed.

Roxas laughed quietly.

"What?" Naminé asked.

"You still don't remember?" Roxas asked.

"Remember what?" Naminé wondered.

"Get your notebook." Roxas said, pointing at Naminé's beach bag.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do it, you'll understand in a minute." Roxas coaxed.

Naminé shrugged, and turned to grab her notebook and a pencil. She opened to book to a blank page and turned to Roxas.

"O.K, now when did we first meet?" Roxas asked.

"In the digital Twilight Town, when you didn't have all of your memories." Naminé answered, confused.

"Think back to when you still worked for Organization XIII. What was the first thing you were told to do for them?" Roxas continued.

"I had to go through the members' memories when they first joined, but I didn't get there until just before Larxene, so I had to just have everyone come and see me." Naminé said.

"And when I joined?"

"I never had to check your memories, did I?"

"O.K, now read my memories, what I'm remembering right now, and draw it."

Naminé looked at her paper and began to scribble down the image in Roxas' memory. When she was done, she looked at the page with a puzzled look on her face.

"How is this...?" Naminé whispered as she looked at the drawing.

The memory was of Roxas getting his memories checked. There was a blond girl in white drawing with a pile of papers on the table next to her, and a blond boy sitting across from her.

"Are you so sure we met in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked.

"B-but how? Why don't I remember this happening?" Naminé looked at Roxas as she spoke.

"Well, just keep looking through my memories, you'll figure it out."

Naminé flipped the page in her notebook and began drawing again. Roxas watched her carefully, trying to not give away the past.

"Roxas! I remember now, we kissed and then I was forced to erase all of my memories of you!" She smiled as she spoke.

"Do you understand why I laughed about the sunset?" Roxas teased.

"Because you showed me my first one. We snuck out and you took me to Twilight Town and I saw the sunset for the first time there, with you!" Naminé said excitedly.

"Great, now we both have all our memories!" Roxas said before kissing Naminé gently.

"Sora, I have to go home. It's getting late and we have that paper due tomorrow." Kairi's voice said from the other side of the beach.

"I guess that means I have to go too." Naminé sighed.

"See you tomorrow!" Roxas smiled, before kissing the girl goodnight.

Naminé stood and returned to Kairi's body as she passed by.

"Bye Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Bye Naminé." Roxas whispered.


End file.
